Hermiones lost Love
by Jazzella-love85
Summary: Hermione get soon married,but with wrong man. Will she get her happy ending. first Ron/Luna and Harry/Hermione and then Ron&Hermione. Canon


what if?

Ron and Hermione Story

_Ron and Hermione have going out of hogwarts now,but they was not together. Hermione had end up with Harry and Ron and end up with Luna,but no of them was really Happy with theirs dears. Harry and Hermione get married next month. Ron will try to stop it. Ron and Hermione had been together on Hogwarts and was together for almost 3 år. _

_1 Month Later_

_Hermione get ready for her big day,well the should have be big,but because of the choice she had take she was not so lucky that she want. She know Ron was her True love,but they and dated for 3 years back on hogwarts and had a really ugly break up,but she know,she love Ron with all she had. Harry had always be the brother she never had,why get thing so wrong?_

_Harry Pov_

_one more hours and i will be married with Hermione,but i can see that she not are so happy that she should be on her weddings day,and i think and had always think of her some a sister i never had,and if i should say the true,i love Ginny Weasley and my little Son James Jacob alot,and i know this be wrong for both of us. i have to stop this. i call hermione, she pick up after just one ring, hello this is Harry. Hey she said,i think we do a big mistankes,hermione said,yes i think that too,iam so sorry,but i belong with ron and you with ginny and J.J. _

_2 Months later_

_Hermione Pov_

_Harry and Ginny was back together now,and i was so happy for them,but we was all good friends,Ron had still not break up with Luna,but i hope he do it soon,because it hurt so much to see him with a other girl. tomorrow i going to Harry and Ginny in Surrey,J.J was 3 years tomorrow,i cant understand that,the time goes by so fast. i know Ron will be there,but not Luna,Maybe we can talk together then. _

_James Jacob`s 3 years day (2 August)_

_I was on my way to Harry,Ginny and James. When i was finally there,Ron coming too,Hey Hermione,how are you? hello ron i have it good,but i cant understand that James is 3 years now,well not me either said him. is all well with George and Angelina and the Kids,Yeah the doing great all of them said ron,its good to know. when we come closer James come runing to his uncle,Uncle Ron,hello. hello there buddy,happy brithday,Thanks Uncle,Hi James say Hermione,Hi aunt Hermione,i is 3 years old today,yeah i know honey,Happy brithday here is you gift say hermione and ron together. They get in and look at Harry and Ginny some looks so happy,i had to ask. hello guys why are you so happy hermione ask. Harry said because We get married next summer and Ginny and i will get a New baby in January. Thats great said me and ron. Harry ask Ron how thing was with Luna. Well we break up last week,Ron said,is you okey said harry,Yeah is was time for it and we should have break up soonere._

_Later that Night_

_Ginny and Hermione get James in the bed,so i and Ron was alone. So i say,Ron say,i have to tell you somthing. Hermione Yeah? Ron start iam so sorry that i was a jerk when we break up,is was just because i really love you and is was so hard,and i hope you can forgive me one day,i really Love you Hermione i always have and i also will. Hermione said I love you to so much. Then they kiss,the was first just a little kiss,but then is been more powerful,and they make out,Harry and Ginny had just coming,and they smile,when Ron and Hermione finally stop,Ginny said is was about time. _

_5 Years Later _

_iam and Ron was married now, and had 4 kids ( i know they just have two in real,but is not in this story._

_Ours biggest Girl Rose Molly was 4 years old,Our son Hugo Didrik was 2 and half years old and ours Twins Chloe Madeline and Arthur Martin was 3 Months. We was so happy, Harry and Ginny had get 3 children and was married,James was glad in his brother and Baby sister. James was 8 years old now,his little brother Harry Sebastian was 6 years old,he sister Lily Luna was 3 years old and Theirs little baby brother Albus Severus was 6 months old. We all get our happy ending in the end._

_I hope you like it._


End file.
